


In Your Arms

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin could hear his mum humming a sad song every night.





	In Your Arms

It happened every night. Merlin, sleepy though he was from playing in the dirt or chasing butterflies or turning tadpoles into fat frogs, would lie in their bed and listen to his mother humming, low and sad, in the room beyond.

He knew better than to interrupt her. Instead, he watched as her shadow shifted and moved, her arms high at first, and then lowering as her song came to an end.  In the firelight, he could see her curtseying, nodding her head as if to thank whatever invisible person faced her. Then sighing, she would turn away, banking the fire, and come into the darkened bedroom.

Merlin pretended to be asleep, not wanting to upset her, but full of questions, too. He knew she was wiping her eyes, that the song made her sad, that someone had made his mother unhappy.

Every night, he vowed that when he was old enough, he would find out why and how and who, and then he would hunt down him down and make him pay for it. Three-fold.

But until then, all Merlin could do was nuzzle into her warmth, and wishing her happy, hoping against hope that he would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
